


He's A Good Man

by simplykayley



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Avery's thoughts and feelings on Martin Riggs and his antics.





	He's A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idiot_with_a_flame_thrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_with_a_flame_thrower/gifts).



It was said as an exaggeration most times, but every once and awhile while he was rewatching traffic cam videos or some grainy YouTube videos of Riggs’ stunts, he did become sick to his stomach.  

 

He watched, almost in pain, as video Riggs’ foot barely touchdown on the edge of the building roof before he kept running. He winced before he grabbed the sides of his desk chair as the video went on.  

 

A loud voice filled the whole office, bouncing off the walls, and he glanced through the glass wall just as Riggs came through the elevator and stepped into the office. 

 

A large smile was splashed across his features as usually but the Captain took one glance at the video that kept playing and he shook his head as he grabbed his office phone to talk to Cahill about any vague progress Riggs might have made that she could talk about.  

 

×

 

“Are you actually insane?” He snapped at a nonchalant Riggs, who had just walked into his office after his most recent deadly stunt. 

 

The curly haired, hurricane of a man threw himself in the chair, legs spread out as he seem to think about the question. 

 

“There is no short answer to that question, Cap.” Riggs finally chirped and he could actually feel his left eye twitch dangerous. The homicidal thoughts were hard to keep away when Riggs opened his mouth. 

 

“I understand that there are demons some people just can't slay.” He snapped finally and that got the man's attention as he looked up slowly. “I understand, really I do. Maybe not how deep your hell actually is. But-” He started and stared at Riggs for a moment. He was uncomfortable with this direction of speech, that much was clear, and it was almost funny that he had actually found something that made Martin Riggs uncomfortable. 

 

“But there are people here that don't care about that. They don't care what you've done. They just know that you are a good person. So there is no point in doing everything you do to try and prove otherwise.” He finished and watched in almost amusement as Riggs squirmed in the chair, trying to come up with a witty reply. 

 

“That's all I wanted to tell you, Riggs. You can go.” He snorted finally and shook his head as Riggs basically threw himself through the glass wall to get away. 

 

× 

 

“He is more than qualified for this position.” He scoffed as he looked at Santiago. 

 

“That doesn't mean he's safe enough to have it!” She argued back, and in any other case, her wild expression and hand flapping would have been hilarious. 

 

“He's more than capable and I trust Riggs completely to do the job he's given.” He argued firmly and Santiago glared over at him.  

 

“Any other person would have been out of a job by this point. What's the catch?” She asked and he glanced out into the office for a moment, catching Rog, Riggs, Bailey and Bowman all watching their animated discussion with curious eyes that they didn't even attempt to hide. 

 

“That's the point.” He said and Santiago stared at him in confusion. “He's not just any other person. He's a good man, and a friend. Sometimes I myself think he'd be better off in a mental institution.” He said, glancing at the group through the window. “But then I see all the good that he does and it makes it a little bit harder every time to not like him.” 

 

× 

 

He stared down at the case file in the center of his desk.  **Riggs, Martin** was clearly printed in the corner and he gulped. 

 

He felt like he knew Riggs just a little bit more now, although sort of without Riggs’ permission. However, he deleted that technicality from his thoughts.

 

The door to his office opened and he jumped as if he had just been caught in the wrong. Riggs raised an eyebrow at him and he straightened up in his chair. 

 

They spoke briefly and he tried to give no indication that anything was different, that anything had changed at all. He wanted to pat himself on the back as Riggs was about to leave, he was not the best secret keeper, but then Riggs turned around again and met his eyes and he knew what he was going to say. 

 

"Listen… Not many people know about what happened with my Father… So, I would appreciate it if we could just-"   
  
"Know about what?” He blinked and looked up at Riggs. Riggs nodded thankfully at him before he turned to leave. "Riggs, wait."

 

He cursed his mouth that he couldn't keep shut but someone had to tell the man otherwise. After reading that case file, he understood just a little piece of what was tearing the man up. Anyone be damned if they thought he wasn't going to try and help the man. 

 

“You're not your dad. Quite opposite in fact.” He said simply and smiled at the baffled man in front of him before sending him out. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my lack of tenses and overuse of the word he. I finished this in about an hour and it was pretty early. I really wanted to get it posted up for you though. I will probably go back over it and edit later. 
> 
> Request again if you like and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism does actually help me better my writing and I don't mind it. :)


End file.
